batmanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
All Happy Families are alike
de 2015 |Anterior = The Anvil or the Hammer |Siguiente = Temporada siguiente Rise of the Villains: Damned If You Do}} "All Happy Families are alike" es el episodio número veintidós y final de la primera temporada de la serie Gotham. Fue dirigido por Danny Cannon y escrito por Bruno Heller. Su estreno en Estados Unidos se dio el de 2015. Sinopsis Oficial La batalla entre el bien y el mal ruge. Mientras la guerra de bandas de Gotham llega a su punto álgido, Fish Mooney se enfrenta cara a cara con Maroni y el Pingüino en un intento de reclamar su posición en la ciudad. Al mismo tiempo, Barbara y Leslie Thompkins se unen debido a los recientes eventos y Bruce Wayne busca en la Mansión Wayne algunas pistas que su padre podría haber dejado atrás. Resumen En la bahía de Gotham Selina y otros jóvenes sin hogar ven llegar en un bote en medio de la noche a Fish Mooney y sus nuevos seguidores. A llegar a la orilla Fish se detiene delante de ella brevemente para decirle que pronto llegaría un nuevo día para la ciudad. Dos semanas después en la mansión Wayne, Bruce se encuentra escuchando el saldo de desgracias ocasionadas por la guerra de bandas entre Maroni y Falcone pero al toparse con una fotografía de su padre él la rompe en un estallido de rabia. Cuando Alfred lo sorprende Bruce le informa que estaba buscando los secretos de su padre. El mayordomo, cansado de tanta especulación, le informa que si Thomas Wayne hubiera tenido una vida secreta él lo habría sabido. Bruce, al repasar thumb|left|300px|Fish regresa a Gotham. la vieja rutina de su progenitor, se termina convenciendo que si este dejo atrás algún secreto ese debía de estar oculto en su oficina dado que allí era donde supo pasar más tiempo a solas. Por su parte Falcone arriba has su muelle de carga para supervisar a los pollos en sus jaulas, cuando inesperadamente dos hombres llegan en motocicleta y disparan un lanzacohetes contra su automóvil. Mientras tanto el DPGC se abarrota de soldados arrestados tanto de Falcone como Maroni. Allí Gordon visita a Barbara, quien estaba siendo examinada de sus heridas por Leslie. Al concluir con los exámenes Thompkins recomienda tomar terapia de trauma por lo que Barbara, para incomodidad de Jim, le insiste tenazmente a Leslie hasta que ella acepta convertirse en su terapeuta. Al abandonar la habitación Harvey aparece para informarle sobre el ataque contra Falcone y de que casi todos los políticos de la ciudad, incluido las autoridades del DPGC, habían decidido retirarle su apoyo al Romano en favor de Maroni. Entretanto el mafioso despierta en un hospital con algunas heridas en su rosto y completamente atado a una camilla. El Pingüino y Butch no tardan mucho en llegar a visitarlo por lo cual él le pide a Oswald ser liberado antes de que llegaran los hombres de Maroni, sin embargo el Pingüino se niega y aprovecha la oportunidad para revelarle que él inicio la guerra en su afán por convertirse en el rey de Gotham. El Pingüino toma un escalpelo y, tras agradecerle a Falcone por su amistad, procede en intentar cortarle la garganta pero afortunadamente Gordon llega a tiempo para detenerlos y los termina arrestando a ambos por intento de homicidio. Jim procede en liberar a Falcone sabiendo que si este moría y Maroni tomaba el control, la ciudad se vendría abajo en una guerra civil. A cambio por su ayuda Falcone le promete que tardaría dos días en estabilizar el orden si ambos lograban llegar a tiempo a su casa de seguridad. Acto seguido Jim se comunica con Harvey para pedirle su ayuda para sacar al mafioso del hospital. En ese momento un sicario de Maroni llega al corredor de hospital, completamente vacío, y se sorprende al ver un policía allí. Cuando este se retira Gordon instruye a Falcone y sus dos prisioneros para abandonar el hospital, pero sorpresivamente el Comisionado Loeb thumb|300px|Gordon protege a Falcone. aparece junto a los hombres de Maroni para ordenarle a Gordon hacerse a un lado. Cuando Jim se niega en obedecer sus órdenes, Loeb se da la vuelta y deja a los matones abrir fuego contra el detective. Eventualmente Jim acaba con todos sus atacantes en el momento justo en que Bullock aparece para ayudarlo a escapar del hospital a bordo de una ambulancia. En el exterior ellos atraviesan un bloqueo establecido por el propio Maroni y sus hombres hasta que finalmente consiguen escapar del fuego enemigo. Por otra parte en la mansión Wayne, Bruce saca todos los libros de sus estanterías con la esperanza de encontrar el secreto de su padre. Más adelante Gordon y Bullock llevan a Falcone hasta el almacén secreto que este supo utilizar para reunirse ocasionalmente con sus lugartenientes. El lugar parecía completamente vacío hasta que, para sorpresa de todos a bordo de la ambulancia, Fish entra en escena junto con Selina (luciendo un nuevo peinado) y todos sus nuevos seguidores. Mientras tanto en el departamento de Barbara ella se reúne con Leslie para su terapia, donde le confiesa su temor de algún día despertar y descubrir que Jason seguía con vida. En el almacén, Fish los toma a todos como prisioneros y llama a Maroni para negociar un trato a su favor. Allí en confidencia Falcone le dice a Gordon que aun mantenía oculta su navaja debajo de su media pero Selina los interrumpe y se niega en ayudarlos ya que ella disfrutaba trabajar para Fish. Al regresar la mafiosa perdona a Butch, lamentándose por las torturas que debió pasar. Ella también le promete la cabeza de Falcone a Maroni, hace planes para matar a Gordon, torturar al Pingüino y aprovecha para liberar a Harvey gracias a la ayuda que este le brindo cuando más la necesito. En el departamento, Barbara cuenta más sobre los espantosos momentos que paso junto al Ogro. En un determinado momento ella le confiesa a Leslie haberse sentido más atemorizada por Jim durante su primer cita que por Jason. Sorpresivamente también le pregunta a Leslie si thumb|left|300px|Fish ejecuta a Maroni. Jim algún vez le pego. Barbara le revela que estaba al tanto de su relación con Jim, y que se sentía feliz por ambos. Inmediatamente le ofrece algo para comer. Más tarde Maroni llega al almacén y al reunirse con Fish la abraza. El mafioso aprovecha la ocasión para decirle a Falcone que era difícil de matar, pero Falcone le responde que eso solo pasaba cuando enviaban a gente de segunda a por él. El Pingüino sorpresivamente comienza rogarle a Fish por la vida de Falcone, haciéndole ver que una vez que el mafioso estuviera muerto Maroni también la mataría para no tener ningún tipo de competencia en el control de la ciudad. Aquel argumento lleva a una discusión entre Fish y Maroni dado que ella quería que fueran socios igualitarios, sin embargo este no la veía como a una igual. La tensión del momento, particularmente la de Fish, llevan a Maroni a mofarse de ella llamándola “nena”, algo que ella detestaba. Finalmente cuando las burlas se vuelven intolerables Fish saca un arma y mata a Maroni con disparo en la cabeza, desatando así a una balacera entre ambos grupo. Harvey aprovecha la confusión para desatar a Jim y Falcone mientras que el Pingüino se libera por sus propios medios. En el departamento, Leslie continua indagando sobre el periodo de tiempo que Barbara pasó junto al Ogro. Pera para contarle más sobre ella, Barbara primero le pregunta si Jim le dijo alguna vez que la amaba. Thompkins le dice que no por lo que Barbara trata de sacarle más detalles de su relación, sin embargo Leslie vuelve a centrarse en los detalles. Mientras Jim, Harvey y Falcone tratan de huir sin ser vistos por los hombres de Fish, Falcone le confiesa al detective de que cuando todo aquello acabase, él tenía planeado finalmente retirarse de la ciudad. Gordon no aprueba esa idea a pesar de que Harvey le pide un lugar en el viaje, pero para su infortunio el trió es recapturado rápidamente por Selina y otros matones. Ellos son escoltados nuevamente ante Fish pero inesperadamente el Pingüino reaparece, portando una ametralladora, y abre fuego contra todos los secuaces de Fish. Tras matar a muchos de los presentes él toma thumb|300px|Barbara intenta matar a Leslie. otra arma y empieza a perseguirla mientras que los detectives y Falcone aprovechan la oportunidad para escapar a bordo de un automóvil. En el departamento Barbara finalmente confiesa lo sucedido la noche del asesinato de sus padres. Sorpresivamente ella revela ser la verdadera asesina de sus progenitores, no Jason, dado el odio que sentía por ellos. En ese momento ella toma un cuchillo y con una mirada desquiciada empieza a perseguir a Leslie por toda la casa, obligándola a buscar refugio en el baño donde esta intenta hacer un llamado de emergencia. Entretanto, Gordon, Bullock y Falcone llegan al ascensor de aquel mismo edificio. En ese instante Barbara consigue romper la puerta del baño y arremete furiosamente contra Leslie. Ambas se entrecruzan en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo arrojándose mutuamente hacia todo mueble cercano hasta que finalmente Leslie la derriba y logra dejarla inconsciente luego de golpear simultáneamente la cabeza de Barbara contra el suelo. En ese momento Jim ingresa al departamento y es testigo de lo acontecido. En la azotea del almacén, el Pingüino continua persiguiendo a Fish en su intento por asesinarla, pero esta consigue arrebatarle el arma de un golpe. Ambos empiezan a pelear hasta que eventualmente Butch aparece con un arma en mano. Inmediatamente ambos comienzan a ordenarle dispararle al otro y, debido al lavaje de cerebro al que Butch fue sometido, termina disparándole a ambos. Tras hacerlo él correa a disculparse con Fish por la cual profesaba un gran amor, sin embargo el Pingüino se incorpora y tras noquear a Butch con un golpe en la cabeza él empuja a Fish de la azotea, lanzándola en picada hacia las aguas del rio Gotham. Con su mayor rival finalmente fuera de juego Oswald se para sobre la cornisa del edificio y con gran felicidad comienza a gritar que él era el rey de Gotham. En el DPGC , Kristin visita a Nygma para contarle que acababa de encontrar su nombre oculto en el último mensaje de Dougherty. Él toma aquello como una casualidad sin embargo ella se marcha creyendo que Edward sabía algo que no le quería decir. Ante eso él comienza a hablar consigo mismo, temiendo que ella pudiera haber descubierto su crimen. Una explosión thumb|left|300px|Bruce y Alfred descubren el secreto de Thomas. de divagaciones se termina desatando dentro de su cabeza la cual le facilita el nacimiento a otra identidad dentro de su mente. Con la situación de Barbara puesta bajo control, Gordon se reúne con Falcone para averiguar si había cambiado de decisión, pero él le dice que no. Falcone sabía que Gotham necesitaba más a Gordon que a él por lo que da a Jim su navaja la cual en el pasado perteneció al padre de Gordon, y que este se la dio a Falcone como un obsequio de cumpleaños. Antes de marcharse para siempre de Gotham, Falcone le dice a Jim que su padre fue el hombre más honesto que jamás conoció. En la mansión Wayne, Bruce continua con la búsqueda. Desesperanzado por encontrar algo Alfred le dice que “deberían ser ciegos para no ver que allí no había nada”. Aquello le da a Bruce una pista que lo conduce hasta un libro de Marco Aurelio donde encuentra un control remoto escondido en la cubierta. Bruce rápidamente acciona el botón el cual mueve hacia atrás la chimenea, revelando la entrada secreta hacia una cueva debajo de la mansión. Elenco Principales *Ben McKenzie como James Gordon Secundarios *Donal Logue como Harvey Bullock *Jada Pinkett Smith como Fish Mooney *Sean Pertwee como Alfred Pennyworth *Robin Lord Taylor como Oswald Cobblepot/El Pingüino *Erin Richards como Barbara Kean *David Mazouz como Bruce Wayne *Camren Bicondova como Selina Kyle *Cory Michael Smith como Edward Nygma *John Doman como Carmine Falcone Participación especial *Morena Baccarin como la Dra. Leslie Thompkins *Drew Powell como Butch Gilzean *David Zayas como Don Maroni *Chelsea Spack como Kristin Kringle *Peter Scolari como Gillian B. Loeb *Dashiell Eaves como Kelly *James Andrew O’Connor como Tommy Bones Imágenes Promocionales Gotham-ep122-scn1-36661-hires1-132960.jpg Gotham-ep122-scn2-36564-hires1-132951.jpg Gotham-ep122-scn12-38097-hires1-132952.jpg Gotham-ep122-scn29-38622-hires1-132953.jpg Gotham-ep122-scn42-a43-hires1-132955.jpg Gotham-ep122-scn43-37278-hires1-132956.jpg Gotham-ep122-scn46-3r-hires1-132957.jpg Gotham-ep122-scn47-38352-hires1-132958.jpg Gotham-ep122-scn47-38439-hires1-132959.jpg Gotham-ep122-scn37-39645-hires1-132954.jpg Episodios Categoría:Episodio de Gotham Categoría:Gotham: Primera Temporada